Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
by xXNightWatcherXx
Summary: Based On The TMNT 2K14 Movie! :3 (Please give this story a chance.) Raph/OC


**A/N: Man, I'm on the roll! XD After watching the TMNT 2014 Movie (which I love) I decided to write this! Lol, hope you guys like it! =D Also, There are some errors here and there so if I made a mistake….sorry. ^^'**

**Plus I time ship some things. Hehehe. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT or the TMNT 2014 quotes, except for my OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles<strong>

**Chapter 1**

"_You are extraordinary, my sons. Unlike anything the world has ever seen. Bowed in greatness, destined to protect the people of New York City! _

_A dark force is growing, a criminal origination known as The Foot Clan, so name because they step over the good people of this city with no regard, their leader The Shredder. They'll come at you with ferocity; his foot clan will outnumber you. _

_The people of New York will look upon you as their only hope. Eyes focus, elbow lock, stand low, and we begin, you'll be one with the blades, lead their path. _

_I know you are egger to answer their calls but my sons; your training is not yet complete. The world below must remain your home. _

_As your father, you must trust me, patients; you're not yet ready to go above ground. But I've believe that when that they comes, and you rise the streets of New York, you will become the warriors that legends are made of."_

**~17 Years Later~**

"Mr. Robbery, Mr. Robbery, Please!" April stops in front of him. "You're the most resident human I have ever met in my life, I swear, look I already told the cops everything alright." April finally stops him and looks up at him and said. "Okay well maybe there's a detail you could've forgotten to show the police…" "Sweet heart, you don't forget something like that ten guys storm in here broad day light, forces to the crowd to gun point and these are restricted chemicals, banal sinned and some damming agents too, you don't just buy this stuff even on the plot margin."

April wrote everything down but stops when a question pops in her head. "Wait you said animating agents, those are used in genetic research. Is there anybody else…?" "O'NEIL, WE'RE IN LINE IN 30 MINS, COME ON!" April look towards Vernon and back at Mr. Robbery.

"Uh…no, no I'll be right back, please I'll be back, just don't go anywhere, I'll be right back." She then to where Vernon is along with April cousin Yuki Angel Lopez. Yuki, a tall dark skin teenage girl who has hair with red highlights on her right side of her head and the other which is a mullet shave, has blue eyes, a scar that ran across her left side of her lip, has a piercing on her nose and ears, has a angel wing tattoo on her back, wore a white tank top with military shorts, black Nikes and wore a gold necklace that is shape like a heart with a bluish-greenish diamond in the center of it. "Come one you're killing me…"

When she finally came up to him she frowns and whispers to him. "I'm working…" "That's the thing job because we have an actual thing job; look you don't think that every critical reporter is trying to work this Foot Clan story." April rolls her eyes and sighs. "I know that but there's a new angle on this and I am this close to getting it, I just need a couple of more…" When April turn around the man was gone.

"Great…we lost him, now what?" Yuki said sarcastically as she grabs her stuff and put it in the van. Vernon shook his head and look back at April. "Nothing, let's just stick at what we're good at, let's stick to what we're good at, we're good at it!"

* * *

><p>"In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…" "Hi guys this is April O'Neil reporting live from channel six news and I am here in beautiful New York city, on the first day of spring and you know what that means, it is time to show that pixy winter weight and with me today is the celebrity weightiness trainer Harley Passernot, hi Harley."<p>

A bald man with dark brown eyes, white skin and is wearing gym clothing nodded at April with a smile. "Good morning April, 20 years I've study the animal Kingdom. There are fat pigs, there are fats cows, and there are not fat birds."

* * *

><p>"Well, that was something." Said Vernon , as he puts everything into the van. "Ya think, that guy is nuts." Yuki comment as she climbs in the back of the van and sat down. "Four years in journalism so I can do just that…four years in my life time. It's embarrassing." Yuki shook her head and chuckles. "Well, now we all know you did it for nothing."<p>

Vernon glares at her and look back at April. "Look I get it, you wanted to be the serious journalist; I see you sniffing around the news room for the big stories but that's okay because it gives people something a little lighter, a little, little froth…" April smile and raise a brow. "Froth?"

"You know you get a coffee and it just taste like coffee and they put a little froth on it to make it nice." "Vern that's foam…" "Foam, froth you get the point it's nice, it taste good its candy, you ever heard of the expression, never take candy from a baby? Cause even babies loved candy, it's nice and your giving people something that they like and good and nice. They look at you and see wow there's a nice, there's a…candy…that point is! You should be rewarded not punishing yourself okay and I'm about to reward you, I say we should go to my buddy's old restaurant down town, it is very…" "But we just ate on the way over here…"

Yuki laugh at that and look at Vermont chuckling. "Dude, really? Hahaha."Vernon blush but kept going. "No I know this I'm not saying for a full meal, where just getting a appetite…" "Look I got to finish that interview, see you at the office Vern…Come on Yuki."

Yuki nodded, got off the van and followed April. "I'll see you at the office!" Vernon said as he puts his sun glasses and went in the van and drove off. While April and Yuki took their bikes and rode off into the streets. After that, then went to an alley and call Mr. Robbery and try to convince him to tell them about the Foot Clan but all he said was go and meet with one of his workers and they'll tell them everything. After that was said they grab their bikes and rode off to the docks to talk to the workers that the Mr. Robbery told them to talk too, unknown to them that they're about to witness something unreal and unusual.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry, if there's some errors in here. I couldn't remember exactly what they say but I try. Ehehe. <strong>

**Also, let me know if I need to work on anything. =D**

**Please Read and Review. **


End file.
